Le matin suivant
by Eclyps81
Summary: OS - Threesome - HP/DM/GW Le matin suivant, POV Harry. Harry est heureux de voir que quelque chose a changé entre eux. Rien d'explicite


**Titre:** Le matin suivant…  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance  
><strong>Paring:<strong> HP/DM/GW  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Threesome, allusion à du slash  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers de Harry Potter pour m'amuser un peu. Je promets de les rendre en pleine forme!  
><strong>Note:<strong> Un petit OS très court et sans prétention qui s'est pointé au milieu de la nuit et qui ne m'a pas lâché avant que je ne l'écrive! Triolisme, si ça vous déplait, vous n'avez qu'à passer à une autre fiction…

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas si c'était de sentir un corps chaud lové contre le sien ou si c'était cette odeur sucrée qui lui était si caractéristique qui l'avait réveillé. Il sentait la vanille et la lavande. N'empêche que Harry ne put réfréner le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il leva la tête et vit les deux êtres enlacés qui dormaient calmement dans son lit magiquement élargi pour la nuit.<p>

Ils les étudia attentivement… Lui… Il était tout simplement magnifique. Son corps s'était transformé au fil des années et avait été finement ciselé par le Quidditch et l'entrainement d'auror. Son visage aristocratique, autrefois tant détesté, maintenant si adoré, semblait si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient presque blanc dans la lumière tamisée qui filtrait par le rideau entrouvert. Sa peau opaline semblait briller dans la pénombre tel un aura. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Elle… Elle était toute aussi belle… Sa longue chevelure rousse était étalée sur l'oreiller. Ses traits fins et ses lèvres pulpeuse lui donnaient une allure de poupée fragile. Son corps laiteux si délicat et ses courbes appétissantes étaient un appel à la luxure.

Dans l'air flottait un effluve de leurs parfums mélangés à l'odeur caractéristique du sexe et de la transpiration. Seul vestige restant de leur nuit torride passée. Ça et les marques que Harry avait laissé sur leurs corps. Ils étaient marqués, ils étaient à lui. _À lui… _Il sentit une étrange fierté gronder au creux de son ventre à cette pensée… Il ne se souvenait plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là… Au bureau, ils avaient eu une affaire particulièrement éprouvante à boucler Draco et lui. Comme à chaque fois, il l'avait invité à la maison où Ginny leur avait préparer un copieux repas sans poser de question… _Comme à chaque fois_. Ils avaient mangé, savouré un bon vin et parlé de tout et de rien, de Poudlard, du temps qui passe. _Comme à chaque fois_. Puis quelque chose dans l'air avait changé. Les mains s'étaient frôlées plus longuement que nécessaire, les regards s'étaient fait plus soutenus. Le premier baiser échangé avec Draco avait été brûlant. Sept années de haine et de passion avaient finalement eu raison d'eux. Lorsqu'il avait senti Ginny se lover contre son dos et qu'il avait vu ses doigts gracieux caresser les corps des deux hommes devant elle, qu'il avait goûté le grognement de plaisir du blond contre ses lèvres, le temps s'était arrêté et son univers avait basculé. Trois mois qu'ils étaient "ensemble", qu'ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre sans pudeur l'espace d'une nuit redevenant simplement collègues pendant la journée. _Pourtant, c'était différent aujourd'hui…_

Le bourdonnement du réveil-matin arracha le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Deux-Fois à ses pensées. Un mouvement contre sa hanche lui signala que son amant était réveillé lui aussi. Ginny murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil et se rendormit en resserement son étreinte et en transformant momentanément le blond en oreiller. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gloussement devant la jeune femme. Harry les regarda d'un air attendri. La lumière du matin était la même, la chambre était la même… Même Ginny agissait comme elle le faisait chaque matin au son du réveil.. _Mais pourtant, c'était différent aujourd'hui._ Cette fois-ci, Draco était resté jusqu'au matin et n'avait pas profité de leur sommeil pour s'éclipser en silence.

Décidés à quitter le lit confortable pour affronter la froideur du matin, les deux hommes s'extirpèrent tant bien que mal du lit avant de se diriger en douceur vers la salle de bain. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se glisser derrière Draco et sourit au relfet que leur renvoyait le miroir. "Tu es resté…" murmura le brun à l'oreille de son amant. L'acier rencontra les émeraudes et Draco frissonna devant l'intensité du regard du jeune homme derrière lui. Il glissa ses lèvres contre celles, si douce et si chaude, du brun. "Je n'avais pas envie de partir." répondit l'ancien serpentard contre la bouche du garçon.

Ils terminèrent de se préparer en silence, excepté le moment où Draco ne put retenir un rire devant les efforts inutiles de l'Élu pour dompter sa chevelure rebelle. Ils enfilèrent leurs robes d'aurors et descendirent ensemble.

Ils virent Ginny, déjà habillée pour le travail, qui s'affairait dans la cuisine. Sur la table trônaient trois couverts. Passant ses doigts sur la troisième assiette, il sembla à Harry que c'était parfait ainsi. Parce qu'il était resté avec eux cette fois. Ils étaient trois maintenant. _Trois_… Et c'était parfait d'avoir Draco à leurs côtés. C'était normal. Peut importe ce que les gens diraient s'ils venaient qu'à savoir, tant qu'ils seraient les trois ensemble, ils pourraient faire face à n'importe quoi.

Lorsque Ginny embrassa ses deux hommes comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde en leur souhaitant une belle journée au travail, rien n'avait sembler plus normal. Si jamais un doute avait persister etre eux, il aurait été dissiper à cet instant même. Draco était la dernière pièce du puzzle et il ne pouvait pas s'harmoniser plus parfaitement.

**-= FIN =-**


End file.
